Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) are the mainstream products in the display field at present. With the development of technology, LCDs are used in the three dimensional (3D) display field.
Currently, 3D display modes based on the LCD display technology mainly are of a glasses 3D type and a naked eye 3D type. The glass 3D type mainly comprises a shutter glasses type and a polarized glasses type. The shutter glasses are too expensive, inconvenient to wear, and suffer from flicker phenomenon, and therefore, the polarized glasses type is the most commonly used type at present. As for the polarized glasses type, a polarizer (POL) is usually attached to a surface of the LCD display module, the accuracy of attaching the POL needs to be higher, in addition, a thin-film retarder needs to be attached onto the POL, which leads to a thicker module, and attaching of the thin-film retarder also has requirement of the accuracy.
When 3D display of the polarized glasses type is carried out through the polarized glasses, a left eye only observes the image for the left eye, and a right eye only observes the image for the right eye, because the POL and the thin-film retarder need to be attached to the surface of the LCD display for 3D display, and the requirement of the accuracy is higher during attaching the POL and the thin-film retarder, normally adjacent N lines pixels display the left eye image, the next adjacent N lines pixels display the right eye image, wherein N is an integer which is equal or greater than 1, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the 3D display for which the left eye image and the right eye image are displayed in an interlace mode has problems such as image of bad stereoscopic sense, serious fringe feeling and being not fine.